vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Father Balder
|-|Father Balder= |-|The Masked Lumen= Summary Father Balder is the main antagonist in Bayonetta and also Bayonetta's father. He, along with his lover Rosa, was responsible for the beginning of the Clan Wars, in which he was left as the only surviving Lumen Sage. Later, he is hinted to have been the one that started the Witch Hunts before the truth of his corruption is explained in the second game. In the present day, Balder is the CEO of the Ithavoll Group and was responsible for the death of Antonio Redgrave, Luka's father. Balder possesses the Right Eye and is an overseer of history because of it. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B to 6-C | 5-C, likely 5-A | 5-A | 5-A | 4-C Name: Father Balder, Corrupted Lumen Sage, The Masked Lumen Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Male Age: Over 500 years old Classification: Lumen Sage, Bearer of the Right Eye Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, and Stamina, Can slow down and stop time, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Skilled with his glaive, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis, Can absorb a the life force of Infernal Demons, Can summon various high-ranking angels, Portal Creation, Teleportation via portals, Walk on walls, Magic, Forcefield generation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Can survive in space Attack Potency: City level+ (Casually killed Gomorrah and Scolopendra, On par with Bayonetta) | Varies from City level+ to Island level+ (At full strength his weaker summons are on par with Bayonetta's Infernal Demons, Temperantia is on par with Madama Butterfly) | At least Moon level (Casually destroyed the moon), likely Large Planet level+ (Comparable to Bayonetta with the Left Eye, who fought on par with Jubileus) | At least Large Planet level+ (Was able to defeat Aesir, who had absorbed the Eyes of the World) | Large Planet level+ when summoning Jubileus (Equal to Queen Sheba, who punched Jubileus hard enough to shatter any planet in the solar system) | Small Star level with Omne (More powerful than both Jubileus and Queen Sheba combined) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up Bayonetta) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (Can casually throw around skyscrapers with his telekinesis) Striking Strength: Class PJ (Traded blows with Bayonetta) | Class PJ+ to Class EJ+ depending on the angel | Class XKJ | Class XMJ (Comparable to Queen Sheba) | Class XMJ | Class XGJ+ (Stronger than Jubileus and Queen Sheba combined) Durability: City level+ (Took hits from Bayonetta) | Varies from City level+ to Island level+ (His weaker summons can take hits from Bayonetta's Infernal Demons, Temperantia took several hits from Madama Butterfly) | Large Planet level+ (Comparable to Bayonetta, who took hits from Jubileus) | At least Large Planet level+ (Was able to defeat Aesir, who had absorbed the Eyes of the World) | Large Planet level+ (Can survive crashing into and destroying any planet in the solar system) | Small Star level (Stronger than both Jubileus and Queen Sheba) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with glaive, Dozens of meters with feather darts Standard Equipment: *'The Holy Glaive' The name of Balder's weapon which he uses in conjunction with powerful magic attacks. Wielded as a double bladed staff, the weapon can be split into two different blades at the user's whim. *'Feather Darts:' Feather-like darts that Balder uses in place of a gun. They are comparable in power to Bayonetta's Love is Blue. *'Satellite:' Balder has access to satellite-based weaponry orbiting the planet, commandeering them using the power of his mind and either utilizing their particle beam caster, producing a concentrated blast of energy to shoot down unsuspecting targets, or having it fall out of orbit landing atop of them. Intelligence: Very High, Experienced fighter and magic user, Head of the plot to resurrect Jubileus in the first game Weaknesses: Requires the help of an Umbra Witch (Bayonetta) to summon Omne Notable Attacks/Techniques: Light Speed: A technique used by the Lumen Sages that mirrors the Umbra Witches' Witch Time. Light Speed is an ancient art used by powerful Lumen Sages to slow down time to a fraction of its normal pace, allowing them to bypass their opponent's defenses. Beast Within: A series of transformational techniques that Balder can use to shape shift into different animals that grant her new abilities. *'Wolf Within:' Balder transforms into a white wolf, granting him increased movement speed and longer jumps. *'Eagle Within:' Balder transforms into a large eagle, giving him the ability to fly for a short period of time and shoot homing feathers. Lumen Climax: A technique that allows every attack performed to be powered up and strengthened for a short duration. Life Absorption: Using his own abilities, Balder is capable of destroying more than one of Bayonetta's Infernal Demons and using the dead demon to fully replenish his vitality. Climax Attacks (Summoning Angels): Balder chants a phrase and summons a Cardinal Virtue from Paradiso to finish off the enemy for good. When a sage reaches high enough level of spiritual energy, they can casually summon angels at the snap of the finger. The Auditio, also known as The Cardinal Virtues, are the third-highest angel class fought in the original Bayonetta. As physical manifestations of Divine Will, they are tasked by Father Balder to recover Bayonetta's Left Eye to revive Jubileus, The Creator. Each Audito has control of a certain element. *'Fortitudo:' Personifying courage and fortitude, Fortitudo has been depicted as a terrifying being of sporting an enormous face and two dragon's heads. He is said to be capable of summoning magma flows at will. *'Temperantia:' The true embodiment of the Cardinal Virtue of Temperance, it is often illustrated as a colossal giant. Its body rising like a castle, Temperantia possesses two massive arms; a composed figure said to illustrate the total reverence in which the Laguna are held by the faithful. *'Iustitia:' The General of Father Balder and Cardinal Virtue of Justice and Giver of Life. Iustitia is known to take a particularly strange physical manifestation. A large mass covered with numerous faces, and extending outwards via countless tentacles, Iustitia could easily pass for a demon. *'Sapientia:' The General of Father Balder and Cardinal Virtue of Prudence and Controller of Seas. It is also thought that Sapientia is responsible for natural phenomena such as tsunamis. The grand idea that the living seas could be nothing other than the Divine will at work is actually evidence of Sapientia's narcissism, even amongst Cardinal Virtues. *'Jubileus, The Creator:' The primordial, god-like being tasked with the role of the ruler of Paradiso. She is the opposite of Queen Sheba, though are both assumed to be in equal power. The true name of Jubileus, as recorded in myth, is actually constructed from unutterable syllables. This is because humans remain incapable of capturing her true glory, as she is the total embodiment of Divine Will. *'Omne:' Also known as the Controller of Creation, she is a fusion of angel and demon and is the final summon used in Bayonetta 2. An omniscient being formed by a miraculous unison of the powers of Paradiso and Inferno. The past leaders of the Umbra and Lumen clans, though they were aware of Omne's existence, were unable to summon it to this realm. It took the combined power of light and darkness, united in the bond of father and daughter, to finally summon Omne successfully. Posessing the qualities of both darkness and light, it can defeat even the most dissonant of chaos. Key: Base | Summons | Right Eye | Summoning Jubileus | Base (Bayonetta 2) | Summoning Omne Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Priests Category:Swordsmen Category:Spear Users Category:Married Characters Category:Parents Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Priests Category:Swordsmen Category:Spear Users Category:Married Characters Category:Parents Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4